


Paincakes

by Kizzy



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alphyne Week, Cooking, F/F, Fluff, Food, Gals being pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzy/pseuds/Kizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne makes a pancake breakfast for the best girlfriend in the world, in her usual overzealous manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paincakes

Most mornings, Alphys would huddle on the bed, her glasses haphazardly shoved onto her face so she could blearily watch Undyne count down her 100 push-ups. By the time Undyne had moved on to the 100 squats, Alphys usually had slumped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. As she emerged from the shower, Undyne was usually already starting on her sit-ups. Alphys liked to “help” her with these by holding her feet, but they both knew she didn’t need it. Once she finished with the sit-ups, Undyne would launch herself onto her feet, pull Alphys into a goodbye kiss, and throw herself into her daily run. Sometimes, she would come home complaining of soreness or a minor injury, but no amount of admonition from Alphys could convince her to take it easier on herself.

But this morning, Alphys woke up to find that Undyne was already gone. She jolted up, her claws grabbing around on the bedside table for her glasses. It took her a moment to register the reason for the panic shooting through her heart—the smell of smoke tinged the air. She glanced to the bedroom door, seeing the kitchen light glowing beneath it. Alphys rolled out of bed and scrambled for the door, carefully placing her hand on its wood surface, near the doorknob. It wasn’t warm. Good, she hadn’t set the kitchen on fire. Still, a thrill of fear clenched her stomach and made her heart pound. What if Undyne was…? She burst through the door, her eyes roving about the room.

“Undyne, a-are you—” Alphys broke into a fit of coughs, turning her head away from the smoky kitchen. Her eyes watered as she glanced toward her girlfriend. Undyne was standing next to the stove in her pajamas, gnashing her teeth and shaking a spatula toward the ceiling. Alphys followed Undyne’s gaze upward. Her jaw dropped. The curved ceiling was dotted with a dozen blackened discs that Alphys could only presume were meant to be pancakes. “Oh, Undyne…” Alphys managed to choke out with another hearty cough.

“Oh, hey Alphys!” Undyne turned, her posture relaxing instantly. Her big, crooked grin instantly sent flustering butterflies beating in Alphys’ heart. The lizard stifled another cough and padded up to the stove, leaning her head against Undyne’s side.

“So…you’re m-making pancakes?”

“Yep!” Undyne planted a kiss on Alphys’ head-spine before snatching up a large mixing bowl. “They’ve been giving me a lot of trouble, but I’ll get them.” She regarded the pancakes stuck to the ceiling with animosity for a moment before hastily ladling more batter into the sizzling skillet in front of her.

“Oh. Um. Maybe I should…take over?”

“Nah, I got this, Alphy.” Undyne twirled the spatula in her hand, watching the batter bubbling in the pan.

“Well…I th-think pancakes need a…um. A more gentle hand, you know?”

“No, they just need more—discipline!” In a swift movement, Undyne jammed the spatula beneath the pancake and flung it into the air. With a wet slap, it smacked against the ceiling. Undyne glanced sheepishly down to Alphys, who sighed and shrugged.

“Well, f-far be it from me to get between you a-and your cooking.” She yawned and began walking back to the bedroom. “I-I’m gonna get dressed. Try not to h-hurt yourself, okay?”

“Yeah. Sure thing, Alphy.” Undyne frowned and poured another spoonful of batter into the pan. She glanced over to the empty plate where the finished pancakes were supposed to go. Maybe Alphys was right about the gentle hand thing. She waited until the bubbles on the pancake had all burst before carefully sliding the spatula beneath it and lifting it up. She flipped it quickly, slamming it back in the pan. Undyne grinned at the burnt pancake. Much better! Once the smoke had begun to curl out from beneath the pancake, she swiftly picked it up and slid it onto the plate. That was one.

She was finishing up her third pancake when Alphys returned to the kitchen, pulling on a sweater. She smiled at the stack of pancakes on the plate.

“O-oh! Look! You managed to—I mean, you got three…pancakes…on the…plate.” She prodded one of them with her claw and watched a charred chunk crumble away. “Um…c-could you make mine…uh, less well-done? Like…medium-rare.”

“Huh? Why would you want that? These have _flavor_!” She jammed her spatula toward the stack.

“Well…uh, I guess, I like to get my flavor from the syrup and butter?”

“Pff. Whatever.” Undyne poured out another pancake into the pan. When she glanced down to Alphys, the lizard seemed anxious. Well, a little more anxious than her usual state. “Uh…sorry. How about you pull up a stool so you can tell me the right time to flip it? I usually just wait until I can smell it burning.” Alphys smiled and hurried over to pull up the small wooden stool she used to reach the cupboards in their house. Once she was peering into the skillet, she gulped and nudged Undyne.

“Ah! Um, now! Please! Flip it now!” Undyne quickly flipped it, slamming it back into the pan. Alphys winced slightly. “Uh, thanks, Undyne. It, um, shouldn’t need very long on that side, either.” As she spoke, Alphys pulled down another plate from the cupboard. Undyne seemed pensive as she slid the only slightly overdone pancake onto it.

“I still don’t get it. I like mine crunchy.”

“W-well, that’s…uh, hard on my teeth. And it kinda tastes bad.” Alphys found the syrup in another cupboard and pulled it down. Undyne flipped another pancake, wrinkling her face at it.

“If you say so.” She plated the second pancake, then scraped the last of the batter into the skillet.

“Say…w-why didn’t you start your exercises this morning, anyway?”

“Oh. That.” Undyne shrugged. “Eh, I figured I needed a break today. Plus, I wanted to make the best girlfriend ever a nice pancake breakfast.” She grinned toothily as an orangey blush spread over Alphys’ entire face. Undyne bent down swiftly and planted a kiss on her cheek, then muttered something.

“Wh-what? I c-couldn’t hear what you…s-said.”

“I said you’re so cute when you blush!” Undyne replied, not meeting Alphys’ eyes. She swiftly flipped the last pancake.

“That’s…not what it s-sounded like, Undyne…” Alphys picked up the bottle of syrup and fiddled with its lid as she tried to catch Undyne’s eye.

“Eh, well, maybe…um.” She coughed and winced slightly, holding a hand to her side. “Maybe I hurt myself during training yesterday.”

“Wh-what? Let me see.” Alphys reached out, but Undyne pushed her hand away.

“’S nothing,” she muttered. Quickly, she slipped the last pancake onto Alphys’ plate. “You should get butter on those while they’re still hot.”

“Undyne! St-stop this! I should know if you’re hurt or not.” Alphys set the syrup down. She planted her hands on her hips and frowned. “How’d it happen?”

“Ah, well…y’know…” Undyne carelessly dumped some syrup on her charred breakfast. “Sometimes I forget that—um, well, I was trying to teach some of the new recruits how to turn people green. And one of them got a little overexcited. I’m fine, though.” She waved one hand dismissively and offered the syrup bottle with the other. “I managed to patch myself up well enough. And when you came home last night, you just looked so tired that I didn’t want you to freak like you usually do…so…I just figured I’d tell you over breakfast.” She tried grinning to Alphys, who only crossed her arms over her chest. “Uh. C’mon, I thought you said you wanted syrup.”

“Undyne, c-can you put the—the damned syrup down for a minute!” Alphys seemed a little surprised at her own outburst, but kept barreling forward. “You can’t just—just patch yourself up when you get hurt! You have to go see a doctor. Or at least let me look at it! You don’t know how serious it could be.”

“This is what I was worried about,” Undyne groaned, rolling her eyes. “You never believe me when I say I can take care of myself, and I knew you were gonna freak out! That’s why I didn’t want to tell you. But I knew I’d have to at some point.” She huffed and crossed her own arms over her chest. “Maybe I thought pancakes would help.”

Alphys was opening her mouth to retort when, with a soft schlop, one of the ceiling-pancakes dislodged itself and plummeted down between them. They both found their gazes drawn to the simultaneously burnt and raw mess. As they stared, another pancake joined it, cracking on Undyne’s head on its way. When they looked up at one another, they both couldn’t help but burst into giggles. Alphys buried her face in her hands and shook her head.

“Heh heh…okay. M-maybe the pancakes are h-helping.” She picked up her plate and brought it to the dining table, motioning for Undyne to join her. Once they were both seated, there was a momentary jostle for the butter before Alphys spoke again. “Geez, Undyne…you’re so…hot.” She blushed immediately, prompting Undyne to grin, twirling the butter knife slowly between her fingers. “I-I-I d-don’t m-mean like th-that!! I! I mean, you _are_ hot l-like th-that butbutbutbut—” She breathed in sharply. Focus. Exhale. “You’re…hot-blooded! Hot-tempered! And—I love that about you, but it—it also makes it hard sometimes! It means you never listen to me!”

“Well, sfame atchoo,” Undyne muttered around a crunching mouthful. She swallowed. “I keep telling you—I’ve dealt with this sort of thing since I was a kid!”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t w-worry about you.” Alphys began to carefully cut her stack into more-or-less even squares. “Maybe…maybe I do freak out? B-but it’s from a good place.”

Undyne stroked a hand over Alphys’ shoulder. “I know, Alph.”

“J-just humor me, okay? When you get hurt—especially bad enough that you can’t train in the morning—let me take a look at it. And don’t let it wait until morning, even if I’ve had a bad day. Y-you never know. Maybe what you think is a bruise c-could be m-massive internal hemorrhaging!” Alphys rested her cheek on Undyne’s smooth hand. “And wh-whatever kind of a bad day I’ve been having, it’ll be made better once I know you’re okay.” She gave a small smile. Undyne shrugged.

“Yeah, all right.” Undyne brushed her thumb against Alphys’ face before returning to her breakfast. For a minute, there was only the clink of forks and knives against plates. Suddenly, Undyne dropped her silverware and whipped off her tank top, revealing a bandage wound tightly around her middle. She pulled the bandage down to reveal a dark purple bruise that spread from just beneath the band of her bra to her hip. “There, see?” She glanced up to see Alphys staring at her, her mouth open. “Hey, it looks a lot worse than it is. Just part of having blue skin, y’know.” Alphys shook her head vigorously, a blush shining from her cheeks.

“I-I um, I…right! Yes! I, um, know.” She cleared her throat and peered at the bruise for a moment with a clinical eye. “Yeah…it looks fine.” Alphys stuffed a forkful of food into her mouth, trying not to stare openly at Undyne’s well-sculpted body. Undyne polished off the last of her pancakes, her eyes sliding over to Alphys.

“So, I was thinking, since I’m out of commission today, we could watch that new show you were talking about. With the girl who fights off a bunch of guys with a sword?”

“Mm-hm.” Alphys swallowed, feeling like her blush had set her entire head on fire. She nearly put her elbow into her food in an attempt to lean casually on the table. “Y-yeah, s-sounds great! Babe.”

Undyne wiped her mouth to hide her smirk. “Hey, if you’re not gonna finish those, I’ll try some.” Alphys slid her plate over wordlessly, a hopeless grin spread over her face. It was going to be a nice day.


End file.
